Unrequited lust?
by animefreak10000
Summary: What happens when Brienne and Cersei hook up?


**A/N: I don't own any of the characters nor Game of Thrones, they are all George RR Martins. **

**So, this was an idea I had randomly while rewatching the Purple Wedding with a friend and decided to write. It's just a quick one-shot, where Joffrey doesn't die at his wedding and Cersei has some fun with a big someone ;). Let me know what you think!**

She had never felt like she would know love, what it felt like to truly love another, other than her father of course; it had never crossed her mind for the longest time that anyone would return her affections. That was all until she met Renly. Renly was nice to her, and actually treated her like a warrior who could fight for him rather than some foolish, ugly, beast of a woman. Despite his friendly feelings towards her it felt nice despite her love not being requited. When she met Jaime, she felt feelings akin to those of Renly grow over time, and Jaime had a deep respect for her she knew; though it still wasn't love.

None of that compared to the shock of feelings that rained down on her when she met Queen Cersei. Her eyes, exactly like Jaime's taking her in nearly took her breath away. The scoff, that would normally have stung, at her bowing sent shivers down her spine. This paled in comparison to when the Queen deigned to rise and meet her in person in front of everyone. Even her biting remarks of her love to Jaime didn't hurt.

That evening after the wedding Brienne was equally shocked at the invite, command really, to report to the Queen's chambers. Unsure of what was going on she was lead through the castle to a room.

Brienne knocked, and heard a faint "come in", from behind the door. Taking a deep breath to prepare herself, she walked in the room. Blush immediately rose to fill in her pale cheeks at the sight of the Queen lounging nude on a couch. Her long curly hair was separated at the back and fell to cover her breasts.

"Can I help you Your Grace?"

"I'm not Your Grace, any longer," she says and Brienne winces at the sharpness of her voice.

"I'm sorry-."

"Cersei, call me Cersei. Come have a seat," she pats the spot next to her and Brienne listens perching herself on the edge of the couch. "I never did properly thank you."

"Thank me for what?" Brienne asks avoiding looking at her unsure of the feelings that are spreading through her. One she recognizes as fear instantaneously but she swallows it down.

"Here, have some wine."

"Oh, I don't drink."

"I insist," Brienne accepts it her hands shaking. "You brought my brother back to me. The idiot that he is."

"And where is he now?" she asks taking a sip.

"I don't want him right now. That's why I asked you to come," Cersei sits up and faces Brienne.

"Wh- why did you ask me to come?"

"Look at me," Brienne shifts so she is facing her but doesn't raise her eyes. Cersei puts a hand under her chin, and forcefully yet somehow gently lifts Brienne's eyes so they are looking at each other. "Do you like what you see?" Brienne's trembling slightly but manages to get a nod out. "Good," Cersei's hands travel down to her neck, and then back to the hair at the nape of her neck. Her fingers wrap in it, and then pull Brienne's face closer until they are kissing.

Brienne doesn't respond as Cersei kisses her softly at first and then rougher pushing Brienne's lips apart and pushing her tongue in. Brienne gasps but then slowly responds her hands clenching in her lap. Cersei pulls back, and her hands go down the sword belt. Her fingers fumble trying to get it off, and Brienne squirms slightly as the contact gives rise to feelings deep within her.

Cersei finally pulls the belt off and tosses it to the side with a clatter. She pulls Brienne closer kissing her mouth again, but quickly moves down her neck to her collar bones. Brienne's hands have yet to leave her lap, so Cersei pulls her to her feet. In a few quick motions she has removed all of Briennes clothes. Brienne shivers slightly and her hands cover her vagina.

"Don't be shy," Cersei says kissing her, and touching her small tits lightly with her fingers. Brienne doesn't move but small noises of pleasure escape her. Cersei holds her close easily manipulating the bigger woman, running her hands over her body. Cersei's hands brush over Brienne's, and easily push them out of the way. Letting go for a moment, Cersei brings Brienne's hands up to her shoulders, and then her hand is back down there exploring the area between Brienne's massive legs.

As Cersei inserts first one finger and then the next Brienne has begun to moan her body rocking against Cersei's fingers, her hands on Cersei's shoulders tightening but not enough to hurt. Brienne cums quickly much to Cersei's pleasure. Cersei leans in and kisses Brienne lightly. Brienne looks at her through hazy eyes of ecstasy. Cersei, moves Brienne's hands to her own tits wanting more pleasure as well.

After a couple uncomfortable squeezes Brienne takes over. She turns Cersei and pushes her back onto the bed, standing between her legs. She trails kisses from her neck to her navel and back up stopping at her breasts enjoying them. She kneels finally and looks up at Cersei. Cersei is panting her hands gripping the bed. Brienne leans in and kisses her folds. Cersei's body bucks slightly as Brienne keeps going. She darts her tongue out blushing at the moans that she is eliciting from Cersei.

As she keeps going Cersei sits up her hands entangling in Brienne's hair, pulling slightly as her pleasure builds. Cersei finally pulls Brienne up and smashes her wet lips against Brienne's salty ones, and then finds Brienne's hand. She guides it down to between her legs, and assists her in pleasuring herself. When Cersei cums it is the most glorious thing Brienne has ever heard and despite the few touches she's received she grinds against Cersei's leg cumming herself.

Brienne collapses down next to Cersei, both of them gasping for air, Brienne's hand on Cersei's belly, Cersei's hand in Brienne's hair. As their breathing returns to normal Brienne looks at Cersei shyly. Cersei pushes her off and stands up, pulling a robe on to cover herself. She clears her throat.

"Thank you, you may go," she says. Feeling hurt Brienne pulls her clothes on taking longer than it did to get them off. "Brienne?" Cersei calls as she reaches the door. Brienne looks back at her, and Cersei approaches in a few quick steps. "This is our little secret," she says pushing Brienne against the door and standing on tip toe to kiss her on the lips fully. Brienne is dazed when Cersei pulls away. "Come back tomorrow night," Cersei says before pulling the door open.

Brienne obediently leaves the room, walking on air, and would have hummed if she had a good voice for humming. As she falls into her own bed, naked except for her shift, her fingers stray over her navel and she can't help but smile at her memories: someone had finally shown interest in her.

**To everyone wondering, I will have an update for my other story Avery, by tomorrow. I promise!**


End file.
